


Inside

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Community: harry100, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy isn't someone Harry should want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/)**harry100** 's prompts 'simple' and 'it's complicated.'

Draco Malfoy lies face down in the middle of Harry's bed. He's all pale skin and lean muscle, and his arsehole is slick with Harry's spit.

Harry shouldn't want this; he shouldn't want _him_. With his filthy mouth and his cruel smile and his words that can cut with the quickness of a switchblade, Malfoy is the polar opposite of what Harry should desire. But as Harry leans down and swirls his tongue around Malfoy's hot pink rim, Harry's dick twitches madly with the taste of him.

There's no denying it. Harry wants this, and he wants it very much.

~

Harry delves his tongue inside and Malfoy makes these little mewing noises, like he's trying to hold back but can't help himself. Harry shivers with each one, his hands massaging Malfoy's taut cheeks and spreading them wider so Harry can thrust even deeper. Harry's fingers come into play, slipping one and then two on either side of his tongue, and Malfoy's hips shake as he ruts in short uncontrollable bursts against the mattress.

"Fuck—just fuck me already," Malfoy commands. Harry doesn't much like being ordered about, but Malfoy's voice is a whiny mess of need and Harry just can't resist.

~

Harry lubes his cock and lines himself up, pressing his knees against the backs of Malfoy's to spread his legs wider. Malfoy's so slippery and hot and he's already quivering, and Harry has to bite the inside of his cheek as he pushes the head of his cock inside. He goes slow, but it's maddening, every inch further shooting hot sparks throughout Harry's body. He grips Malfoy's hips to hold him still. Malfoy's skin is warm and slick with sweat, and Harry watches, transfixed, as the rest of his shaft disappears and his hips become flush with Malfoy's round buttocks.

~

Everything's still. With his eyes squeezed shut, Harry breathes, just breathes. But Malfoy starts to squirm beneath him, and he cants his hips as far as they'll go to get Harry to move, and Harry already feels like he's breaking apart on the inside. He's so close to losing it and they've only just begun.

He lets Malfoy fuck himself on his dick. He bites his lip hard and tastes the coppery tang of blood. His fingers dig in to Malfoy's hips. He wants to see bruises the next time, wants to see his mark marring Malfoy's perfect pale skin.

~

When Harry takes over, Malfoy's legs shake beneath him. He arches his back, his blond hair sticking to his neck, drenched. Harry leans over to taste his sweat. He kisses the curve of Malfoy's spine and reaches around to grasp Malfoy's cock. Malfoy's trembling and Harry can feel him everywhere. It only takes a half-dozen pulls and they both come undone together.

Malfoy doesn't move, doesn't fidget, doesn't push Harry off—not like the first time—and Harry stays inside him until he's soft.

And that's when he knows. Malfoy's a tonic and Harry's addicted.

It isn't a simple matter of want.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
